


Together We Heal

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Death, Dean goes to therapy, Deancas angst, Eileen Comes Back to Life, F/M, Fluff, How Season 15 Should Go, Jack Is Human And Not Dying, M/M, Self-Harming Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Burn DeanCas, Starts With 300, This Is Your Trigger Warning, mention of Dean in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: When John Winchester comes back momentarily, he turns Dean's whole world around. Some say change is good, but does that stand true? This is a story about family, about healing, finding happiness and strength in the moments where you want to be weak. Together, they will heal.





	1. 1. Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my somewhat perfect ending for Supernatural. Updates will be slow bc uni but I WILL UPDATE. And this first chapter picks up directly from the 300th episode. I was upset that we never got to see Castiel interact with John Winchester, so I wrote it myself. Trigger warnings will be included in the notes before the chapter if need be, so don't worry. Enjoy!  
-nethmi

Castiel saw the glistening white pearl resting on the top of the map table. He recognised it almost immediately, a Chinese pearl also commonly known as Baozhu. It was supposed to grant your heart's deepest desires, and Cas was confused as to why the Winchester brothers had it in their possession. Cas entered the living area of the bunker and was immediately stunned. It was like a massive slap to the face- John Winchester himself was standing near the bookshelf.

Cas saw Sam and Dean talk casually with their father, as though the man hadn't been dead for the past 12 years or so. Dean saw Cas standing in the doorway from his peripheral vision, and paused. He called Cas over, and although Castiel was hesitant at first, he obliged. John Winchester stared at Cas, unable to figure out who Cas was.

"Dad, this is Castiel. He's- uh- he's an angel," Dean said, cautiously, "and Cas, this is our dad, John."

Dean saw all of Cas's visible muscles tense. Castiel hated John Winchester with a burning passion.

"An angel? That's bullshit," John said, staring Cas down, but the angel didn't recoil.

"It isn't, dad. Cas is our friend. You know demons exist, well, angels do too. And so does God, but that's a different story for a whole other day," Sam said, with a faint smile.

John was still staring at Cas, coldly, "so, you're friends with an _angel? _"

Dean nodded, as he placed a calm hand on Cas's shoulder, and Cas just very slowly began to relax under his touch. John looked from Dean to Cas and back, trying to fit the pieces together. Dean saw the judgement in his father's eyes and pulled his hand away. Cas sensed that Dean was feeling uneasy beside him, and his anger began to boil.

"John, it's... _ nice_ to finally meet you," Cas said, pulling out a hand that John refused to shake. Cas, awkwardly, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his coat. He should at least _try _to be polite, right?

"Cas, why don't you go see if there's anything left over to eat?" Dean asked, almost begging him to leave, but Cas didn't stir.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, sensing how deadly silent the angel had gone. Cas looked at Dean, and then Sam, and then John, soundlessly.

John moved to pat Dean's shoulder, and Cas reacted as fast as a cat. The angel grabbed John's wrist, growling, "you won't lay a finger on him." His voice was crisp and uninviting.

"Shit, let him go," Dean ordered. Cas held his gaze, almost daring John to make another move.

"Damnit Cas, I said_ let him go, _ " Dean tried again, and pulled Cas's hands away from his father, "what _the hell _has gotten into you?"

Sam gulped, knowing this was bad. This was_ really _bad. John looked furious and ready to send his fist flying into Castiel's face.

"Sorry, Dad," Dean apologised on behalf of Cas, "you should leave, Cas."

Cas turned and stared at Dean.

"I'm not leaving you, or Sam with _him_," Cas hissed.

"Sorry, but have I done something to offend you?" John asked, smugly. His tone was dark and dangerous. Dean knew it all too well. It was the same tone John used when he was gravely upset with Dean, and Dean immediately knew he was fucked.

Cas composed himself, and stepped forward, "you have done more than enough, John Winchester. You mistreated your sons, but I won't let that happen again."

Dean placed a hand on Cas's shoulder again, trying to desperately pull him back. For the first time, he was scared for the angel, "Come on, Cas. This isn't necessary."

"He abused you, Dean! I won't let that go unnoticed," Cas snapped, firing silent daggers at Dean.

"That was years ago, I've moved past it. Hey, man, come on, we'll- uh- let's take Baby for a spin, eh?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood, and get Cas the hell away from his father before shit went south.

"I was only training Dean to become the best hunter I always knew he could be," John said, defensively. He stepped forward, but Cas didn't flinch. Dean, however, did.

"You call that _training? _You think I don't know about all your bullshit, John?" Cas raised his voice, and it sent Dean into a frantic wave of panic, "you hurt Dean. You mistreated and abused him. You drilled him into becoming your perfect little soldier. You used fear against him and traumatized him from a young age. I couldn't be there to keep him safe back then, but I'm here now. You _ won't _ touch, Dean." You don't raise your voice against John Winchester, Dean knew that. Cas was screwed, but at the same time, Dean felt a little rush of pride watching Cas stand up for him. It also sent a wave of fear tingling his skin.

"Are you two together or something?" John asked, pretending as though Cas didn't just call him out on all his shitty parenting decisions. His eyes went to Dean, and then to Cas, watching and observing all their small movements: the way Dean was naturally leaning into Cas, and how he had a firm hand on the angel as though he was holding him back, or the way Cas was now standing in front of Dean, like a protective human barrier.

Dean stuttered when he spoke, "no dad. Cas is my friend. We're not- it's not like that."

Cas was still fuming with smoke gushing out of his ears.

John looked at Cas, smirking, "Well then, you hear that? He's not _yours, _angel."

John was testing Cas, but Cas just wasn't playing his game- not anymore.

Cas was bitter, and pissed when he answered, "Dean was mine the moment I rescued him from hell."

Dean felt his whole body turn into ice. He looked at Sam, panicking. Sam signalled for Dean to grab Cas, and get the hell out of there- to leave before his dad sent a punch and before things got physically violent. So, Dean did just that.

"Hey, Cas, can we leave?" Dean asked. His voice was suddenly quiet and little. This caught Cas's attention, and he turned to see that Dean had turned white. Cas nodded and left, Dean followed him on his heels.

\----- 

Cas went to his room, and Dean locked the door before speaking, "dude what the hell was that? 

"Did you _really_ think I was going to just get along with that man? He's a monster," Cas disapproved.

"Damnit, Cas. He's my _f__ather. _ I know you hate his guts, but you're going to keep your trap shut. When you talk back to him, he's going to come after _me, _you understand that? You're _my _friend, and the way he sees it, you're _my _responsibility. So, please, do us both a favour, and don't provoke him anymore, okay?" Dean pleaded.

Cas took a long breath, "you're afraid of him."

Dean clenched his fists together, "You don't know what he's capable of, Cas. My dad can be a prick, I know, but he did his best when he raised me and Sam. And I know you disagree. And trust me, I'm touched that you even care, but please, stay out of it. If my dad figures out how to kill angels, you're going to be number 1 on his hit list, alright?" Dean saw uncertainty in Cas's eyes for the first time.

"If he hurts you or Sam, you tell me."

"As long as you promise to shut up, and keep your shit under the table."

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a bit, speaking silent words between them.

Cas straightened his back, "I'm sorry I made things worse for you."

Dean rolled his eyes overdramatically, "Yeah, well, it was bound to happen. You're like a ticking time-bomb sometimes, man."

"How is he back here with us, Dean?" Cas asked, finally getting to the important golden question.

"We found a pearl that's supposed to reach into our heart's desires, and grant our wishes or some bullshit, and dad just... appeared. I don't fully understand it," Dean said, scratching his head.

"Your heart's desire was to have your dad back?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, man, I don't get it either. Anyways, what did you mean about how I was yours the moment you saved me from hell? What was all that about?"

Cas blushed, smirking, "I just wanted to piss him off. He doesn't seem to be fond of our _ relationship _."

"Well, it worked, you pissed him off, job well done. Look, Cas, could you go out and get some food? Maybe Chinese? I'm gonna go back, and try to patch things up with dad," Dean said, turning to face the door.

Cas panicked, and snatched Dean's arm, "be careful."

"Cas, it's _me. _You know damn well that's not gonna happen."

_ \-----_

Dean, Sam, John and Cas sat at the table with food laid out in front of them. It was a little awkward what with Cas trying to kill John with silent daggers and all. Cas apologised and kept quiet. John mostly interacted with his sons, trying to understand what he missed. Jack was brought up, and the table fell into silence.

"So, you're fathering a Nephilim?" John asked, finally turning to face Cas. Cas and Dean were seated on the same side, while Sam sat with his father. There was no way Dean was going to let his father anywhere _near_ the angel.

Cas nodded, "Yes. Jack is good, definitely _not _evil." He tried to keep his answers short and simple. Dean was just pleased that neither of them had broken into a fight... yet.

John took another bite out of his chicken before saying, "So, what I'm getting from this, is that you and Dean are almost like Jack's parents?"

Cas felt Dean freeze beside him, his breathing gradually increasing.

"Yes. But Jack was most fond of Sam first, I think," Cas forced a smile. Sam smiled back, thankful for his kind words.

"I didn't know you were fucking guys, Dean," John said, almost teasing. Dean felt a huge sword just drive into his heart, as well as his lungs. The room felt smaller, and ten times warmer. Cas noticed Dean was about to spiral and placed a careful hand on Dean's knee under the table out of John's vision.

Dean took a deep breath in before answering bitterly, "I guess you didn't know me all that well, then."

It wasn't the answer any of them had expected. John's eyes went wide, Cas didn't move his hand from Dean's knee, and Sam was trying his damn best not to crack a smile. 

Dean placed a hand on top of Cas's almost as if to say "thank you."

Sam coughed and moved the conversation along to God and his sister, which John had too many questions about. While Sam rambled on careful not to say too much, Dean turned to look at Cas, expecting Cas to seem shocked, or even pissed. But Cas just smiled and took his hand off Dean's knee.

The dinner ended smoothly, with Dean remaining silent for most of it, and John went to the guest room to clean up and sleep. They would figure out how to send him back tomorrow. Sam threw away the Chinese take away boxes and chopsticks, while Dean, almost immediately, rushed into his bedroom. He closed the door and let out a massive breath. Did he just accidentally and unintentionally come out to his entire family? Or _was_ it intentional? And did Cas just smile back? Did that really happen? 

The unexpected knock on the door sent Dean flying into the air. After his heart had reposed, he opened the door to find Cas outside.

"May I come in?" Cas asked, politely.

Dean nodded, and Cas walked in, watching Dean close the door behind him.

"So," Dean started, not knowing what to say

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Cas said, quietly. Dean bit his lips and started pacing up and down his room, soundlessly. Cas watched him for a bit, picking up on Dean's tense and erratic behaviour and body language. When Dean didn't say much, Cas could always read his body language.

"Dean, you know Sam and I fully support you, right? Although I can't speak for your father. But what you're feeling, it's valid. You're allowed to love whoever you want, as long as you're happy, and he/she or they, treat you right." It was the words that Dean needed to hear all his life.

The hunter looked up, his eyes were scared and worried, "Thanks, Cas. I was just so angry and annoyed. But dad's gonna rip me to shreds tomorrow. He's the most homophobic piece of shit I have ever known."

"Dean, you're a full-grown man, not a teenager anymore. You're in control of your life, and your father can't control you," Cas said. Dean stopped pacing and went over to the angel.

"He can if he wants to."

Cas shook his head, "That's not true. That's only your fear speaking. You're stronger than that."

"Shit, Cas, you don't _ know _the kind of crap he's done!" Dean started, throwing his hands into the air in frustration, "do you know, when I was around nineteen, I was fucking around with guys, experimenting and shit. Then when my dad found me, he released all of hell on me. He said some nasty shit, man, and straightened me the fuck up."

Cas looked sympathetic. Dean was comfortable talking about the numerous amounts of girls he's been with but never talked about guys. This was a first, and Cas saw how truly _scared_ he was.

"I think you forget, I know your entire life story, Dean," Cas smiled. It wasn't malicious or evil, it was kind and genuine.

"I know you better than anyone in this world. I've watched over you, your entire life, whether you were aware of that or not- perks of being your dumb guardian angel, I guess. We only met when the apocalypse was hanging over our heads, but Dean, I've known you since the day you were born." This threw Dean off completely, and he stepped back, frowning.

"You don't have to worry," Cas said, reassuringly as he noticed Dean's tense pose, "I've known about you and... _ the other guys, _ for a while. It doesn't matter to me, Dean. I'm a celestial being, I honestly don't care who you sleep around with. If your dad gives you a tough time tomorrow, I'll be there to defend you, and keep you safe- the way I always am."

That's when Dean truly realised how whipped he was for this stupid angel and his stupid smile.

"So, you know about how I shoplifted that calculator for Sammy when I was fifteen?" Dean grinned, warping his worry into humour.

Cas rolled his eyes, "I don't know all the details, but generally, yes." Dean laughed. Cas probably knew all his dirty little secrets and regrets, and he knew it should make him uncomfortable, but this was _ Cas. _

"And you're okay with me, being, you know..." Dean couldn't get the words out.

"Yes, of course."

They stared at each other for a bit, before Dean replied with a grin, "You're awesome, you know that? I've never had anyone accept and love me the way you do."

Dean froze when he realised the L-word had slipped out.

Cas seemed unbothered, "well, you've always had Sam."

They stayed in a weird silence for a while. It wasn't awkward or uneasy, but it wasn't entirely comfortable either.

"You should probably get some rest."

Cas turned to leave, but Dean spoke causing the angel to turn, "Thank you, Cas. For- for everything. I finally feel like I can breathe." And Dean, at last, got to exhale.


	2. 2. Broken and Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>TW: homophobic slurs and language used<<  
\--  
I hope this chapter makes up for what 300 lacked :)  
Also fyi, if it isn't obvious yet, the story is told mainly from Dean's POV.

Sam figured out that the pearl had brought back their dad from 2005, and that their timeline was changing rapidly. They were sitting around the map table wondering what the fuck was going on when Sam had charged in from their front door, yelling. 

He explained that as he went outside to get groceries, he found a wanted poster for Dean who was supposedly a serial killer on the run, and Sam, himself, was some famous, rich, businessman with a TedTalk. 

"You're joking?" Dean asked, refusing to believe his brother.

Sam folded his arms across his chest, "google yourself, and then google me." 

Dean squinted at him and after a few moments of glaring intensely at his phone, he exclaimed, "well, at least I'm still hunting... but you... oh god _TedTalks? _That's just- nope."

Cas peaked from Dean's shoulder, "Sam, why are you wearing glasses?" 

"That's not my point! We need to do something, NOW, before we become... _them_," Sam yelped. Dean shuddered and closed his phone. 

"So, what do we do? How do we stop it?" Castiel asked. 

Sam calmed down, and looked at John, "I think, if we destroy the pearl, Dad will be sent back, and it will, in turn, correct our timeline."

John stared at the white pearl in Dean's hands. He hadn't spoken much with Dean, since the fiasco from last night, and frankly, Dean didn't mind. 

"Well then," John said, standing up. 

"I'm sorry, Dad," Dean muttered. Sam and Cas looked up. 

"What?" John asked, his voice cold. 

Dean stood up, and glanced at his father, straightening his back, "I'm sorry. I know, I was never the perfect son you wanted me to be. I failed you, so many times, and I failed Sammy. I just needed to let you know, before you left."

John stared back, "You did. You failed, but look at you now, you have a life. I didn't want to drag you boys into this life, it was supposed to end with yellow eyes. But you somehow managed to build a life here." John looked at Sam. 

"We have each other, and that's enough," Sam said, quietly. 

After a beat, Dean spoke, "You know, Cas was right. You were a shit excuse for a father." 

John's eyes widened, and Cas instinctively stepped towards Dean. 

"You put me through hell when I was a kid. And you know what? I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve the bullshit, and the pain you dragged me through. I didn't deserve to feel like shit every single day of my life," Dean was furious, "I gave you  _ everything _ . I gave this family  _ everything. _ You tried, dad, yeah, you tried, but that doesn't excuse the way you treated me." 

John stood up straighter, "You're right. I was a piss poor example of a father, and I am sorry for the shit I put you, and Sammy, through. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a faggot." 

Dean gulped and stumbled back a little. He would have fallen over if it wasn't for Castiel's small but steady hand on his back. Sam absolutely looked horrified.

"Oh, piss off, dad," Dean snapped, "What the hell does it matter who I fuck around with? What does it matter who I fall in love with? You put me through so much shit, I  _ deserve  _ to be happy, with whomever the fuck I want." At this point, Dean was almost yelling. Everything he had wanted to tell his dad, everything he had been bottling up for  _ years,  _ was spilling out, and he couldn't stop it. 

"Don't talk back to me, boy," John hissed, eyeing Dean down like a snake. 

Dean laughed, "I loved you, you know. There was a time when I would have died for you. But you know what, I know better now. I'm happy with who I am, now. And I don't need you to rip that away from me." 

Dean was staring down his father in a showdown that even Sam had never seen before. It was usually him and John who fought endlessly, but it was never Dean. Dean had always obeyed and respected his father. But now, everything was different. He had died, lived, been dragged through the mud, and at least two apocalypses, to let his father have any power over him. Because Cas was right. He was a grown man, fully capable of making his own decisions. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dean." Was all John said before he stormed out of the room. 

Dean muttered, breathing hard, "what the fuck did I just do?" 

Sam began to smile, "the best thing I've seen all fucking day."

Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, carefully, "how long have you been holding this in?" 

Dean closed his eyes, "too damn long." He looked at his brother, who was smiling, proudly, with soft eyes. Sam nodded at Dean before leaving to find his father. 

Dean looked at Cas, he was mentally drained and wanted to combust into a pit of flames. 

"I'm proud of you," Cas said, noticing how exhausted Dean was. Cas pulled Dean into a hug- it was comforting- and Dean let his body ease into Cas. 

\--

Sam got the closure he needed with John. He talked about how he never got to say goodbye as his father had dropped dead on that hospital floor years ago. It was a painful memory for both of them. John was delicate with Sam, more so than he was with Dean, and he congratulated Sam and told him how he was. 

"Everything aside, I'm proud of Dean too. You tell him that okay? I don't think he wants to talk to me right now, but I'm incredibly proud of you both, and everything you boys have achieved," John had said. 

After a while, they decided it was time to let him go. Dean stood a little bit away, as they said their goodbyes, and Sam crushed the pearl into smithereens. 

Sam and Dean felt a massive weight get lifted off their shoulders.

"Hell of a day, huh?" Sam said, watching his brother. 

"I'm never fucking with weird Chinese pearls ever again," Dean grumbled, grabbing a beer bottle, and hurried out. 

Sam and Cas looked at each other with expressions that said  _ "should I go after him?" _ and _ "no, he'll be okay".  _

Cas stayed with Sam, talking over about Michael. Michael was out there somewhere, planning something spiteful, gathering, and creating monsters. And they had no idea where to start, or how to hunt him down.


	3. 3. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow start I know, bare with me, I'm going through one of those days lmao

Sam still hadn't spoken to Dean about his abrupt and sudden coming out session during the family dinner. Trying to get their dad back into his own time was a challenge in itself.

Dean was on his laptop, trying to find them a case when Sam approached him.

"Hey," he said, perching on the edge of the table.

Dean ripped his eyes away from the story he was reading, "Sup? Found us a case?"

Sam shook his head, "Dean, I wanted to talk about what you said, during that dinner. I wanted to talk to you about this before, but we didn't have proper time, and there was no way in hell I was bringing this up with dad around."

Dean's heart started to race.

"You know, I support you, right? You're my big brother, and yeah, you're a pain in my ass sometimes, but I'll always be there for you. I know, it hasn't been easy because of dad, and I know I probably don't even know the half of it... but I'm proud of how you've grown into yourself," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy. It- that means a lot," Dean muttered, fiddling with his thumbs.

Sam smiled, "so, you talked to Cas about this?"

Dean nodded, "yeah, he's cool."

"Did you also tell him about how you're practically head over heels in love with him?" Sam asked, his grin turning wider.

"Shut your hole, Sammy. Cas doesn't like me  _ like that _ ," Dean said.

"Dean, you're acting like you're twelve again. You'll never know unless you  _ talk _ to him," Sam said, genuinely trying to help but in turn, making it worse.

Dean glanced around the room to make sure they were alone and hissed, "Damnit, Sammy. Cas is my _ friend _ . It's most likely that he just likes me as a friend too, and I don't wanna go fucking that up."

Sam sighed, "you guys have gone through so much, Dean. I think you'll be fine."

"Don't you get it?!" Dean hissed, annoyed and frustrated, "Cas and I aren't meant to be... like that. Our relationship is fucking delicate, if I say the wrong thing it could break and fuck, I can't let them happen. I can never have a stable relationship with Cas, or hell, anyone, because uhh reality check, relationships don't end well for me, and you  _ know _ that."

Dean was fuming.

"You love him don't you?" Sam asked, calmly.

Dean growled, stood up and left, without another word.

\--

Cas entered the bunker to find the brothers had been fighting. When he asked Sam what happened, the hunter simply huffed and said it wasn't a big deal, but when Cas knocked on Dean's door, Dean cursed at him and told him to leave.

Cas sighed, and went to get something to eat out of the fridge. Angels didn't need to eat, but it was a good distraction. He missed Jack. Jack and Bobby were out hunting for the rest of the week. They were trying to hunt down an entire vampire nest, and Cas was always worried for that kid.

Cas heard footsteps, and he halted when Dean walked in. Dean saw Cas, and his feet iced into the ground.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They said in unison.

"Is everything okay with you and Sam?" Cas asked again.

"Yeah, he's just being annoying."

Cas saw Dean take a breath, and pull out a bottle of beer from the shelf.

"I'm gonna be out at a bar somewhere if you need me. I can't be here right now," Dean said.

"Dean, wait."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Cas asked, patiently

"Everything's a-okay, alright?" Dean mocked, as he stormed off, leaving Cas alone.

\--

Cas wandered around the bunker for a while, cleaning, reading, trying to talk to Sam. Sam didn't shut him down the way Dean did, but he kept his answers short. Cas was lonely and decided to call Dean, wondering if the hunter even had lunch. It was the afternoon, and when Dean's phone went directly to voicemail, Cas knew exactly where to find him.

Cas entered the local bar, the music jarring and the lights blinding him completely. After his vision had adjusted, he went to the bar, ordered a drink (the bartender was maybe a little too pleasant), and went to find Dean, once he finished his drink and paid.

Cas bumped into several bodies, and a few men seemed to take interest in him too. However, he rejected them all. Cas wasn't interested in anything, other than finding Dean.

After squeezing his way around, he found Dean, except the hunter wasn't alone. Cas felt his heart stammer and almost explode out of his god damn chest, when he saw another guy (maybe a bit younger than Dean) press his lips on Dean's neck, travelling up and down. It felt wrong to watch, but Cas couldn't take his eyes off the scene. Dean had his eyes closed, revelling in the pleasure, and moving to the music thumping in their ears. Cas watched Dean thrust forward into the other man's hips, with his mouth hanging open. It was a beautiful sight.

He watched as Dean's hands explored the man's back. Dean had no idea Castiel was watching him. Cas was frozen into his spot, aroused, and kind of annoyed that it wasn't him who had his hands all over Dean.

Dean opened his eyes, pressing his lips with the other man, and then, he saw Cas eyeing him. That was when both their world's crumbled and shattered, right there and then. Cas ripped his eyes away from Dean, not staying to watch the way Dean pushed the other man back furiously.

"Cas!" Dean called out over the music, but the angel was already pushing past bodies.

Dean caught up to him and turned Cas around by gripping his shoulder tightly. They were outside, it was freezing, and Dean wanted to bury his head in the sand, and pretend this wasn't happening.

"Cas, wait, let me explain," Dean gasped like he just did cross country.

"You have nothing to explain, Dean. I told you, I don't judge," Cas said plainly, but he still couldn't look at Dean in the eyes.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his body betrayed him.

"I- I'm gonna go back to the bunker," Cas said, turning to leave.

"Wait, why are you here in the first place?" Dean asked, frowning.

Cas looked down at his worn-out shoes, "I wanted to check on you, but I can see you're doing just fine. I'll be heading back."

"No, wait. I'll come with you. Let's get some dinner on the way back for Sammy, alright?" Dean could sense that Cas was uncomfortable, but there was no way in hell, he was letting his little slip-up ruin his whole friendship. Dean was scared, but he didn't want Cas to sense that.

Dean and Cas drove in the impala, they went to a drive-through and got their not-so-healthy dinners. Dean got a Caesar salad for his brother so that Sam wouldn't _ completely  _ lose his shit. The ride back was torturous.

Sam was more relaxed and sensed that something was going on, so he tried his best to get along with his brother, and Dean was way too tired to pick a fight. After dinner, Dean went to his room and crashed, while Sam and Cas stayed up reading and checking the news until Sam got drowsy and left as well. Castiel stayed up, doing some light reading in his room, hoping the brothers would fix their problems before Jack returned.


End file.
